There's still hope
by Ugawa
Summary: After getting drunk at Naruto's party, Sasuke and Gaara end up sleeping together, but what happens in the morning? Figuring out what the other wants is harder than figuring out what they want themselves as they struggle to maintain a relationship. SasuXGa
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I've never even finished one before, but I just had to write this. I started watching Naruto last week and I'm already almost on episode 90 and have drawn three fan-pics. I think I'm becoming obsessed. Also, there isn't very many SasuGaa stories, so I thought I would write one as I have an idea that's been going around in my head for a while. Let's just hope I can get it into words as good as it seems in my head :D.

This isn't going to be one of those, truth or dare fanfics. It only last this chapter.

Okay. Let's begin.

----------------

Dirt blew across Konoha's empty, dark streets as three people walked down the road with directions in their hands. It was past 8pm and they were almost an hour late already. The street stalls, a couple of streets over, were echoing loud shouts and laughter around the town, causing one of the three Ninjas to sigh in frustration.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The blonde-haired girl with four pigtails asked the shorter of the three.

The shorter boy nodded silently, while still trying to decipher the badly written directions. He screwed the piece of paper into a ball in his fist and glared out in front of himself. He should have guessed that Naruto's directions were going to be as idiotic as he was.

The older boy of the three wore purple war paint on his face and carried a puppet on his back as he kicked at a few stones, while looking around. "It should be here somewhere."

"Hn." The shortest of the three with red hair nodded again. He was determined to prove that he'd changed since his fight with the blond-haired ninja. Now if only they could find the right house. His dark eyes ran across the lined up houses as they past them. One of them had to be his. He crossed his arms and listened quietly to see if he could hear the hyperactive boy's loud mouth.

He didn't wear his usual getup. Temari had told him that you got dressed up for parties. He himself had never been to one before, so he let his older sister pick out his clothes for him. He didn't like them much, but he guessed she wouldn't let him go out the house looking like an idiot… not if she valued her life that is. He wore black jeans with a black sleeveless shirt. He tugged at the material and looked down at himself. He wasn't used to wearing these types of clothes.

"Look, I think that one is his house," Kankuro said as he pointed at a house a few meters away.

Gaara looked up. Kankuro was right - the party balloons and the giant banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO' kind of gave it away. He felt a sweat drop appear on the side of his face. He wasn't an expert in these kinds of things, but he was pretty sure balloons and banners were for little kids.

"Looks like you're going to have a great time." Kankuro laughed as he eyed up the banner.

"I think… I've changed my mind," Gaara's deep, raspy voice mumbled. "Maybe we should just go back home."

"Uh-uh-uh," Temari chirped as she pushed her younger brother by the shoulders down the path. Gaara leant backwards against the force of her pushing hands. His feet scraped across the pathway as he got closer to the door. "It took us almost two days to get here, so you're going if you like it or not." She smiled inwardly to herself. If she had tried to do something like this half a year ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her the second she made physical contact with him. She owed Naruto a lot for how much he'd helped Gaara out. It had taken the red-haired boy some getting used to, but he seemed to be becoming a normal teenage boy more by the day.

Kankuro laughed at the sight and walked down the path after the two. Temari stopped shoving Gaara when they got to the door and knocked loudly.

Gaara tensed but made sure the other two hadn't seen. He didn't want them to know that he was getting nervous over a small party. A message had arrived at Suna for the three of them a couple of days ago, inviting them all to Naruto's birthday party. At first they weren't going to go, but Temari had convinced Gaara into, as she put it, stop being a social reject.

There was no answer at the door. Loud music seeped through the wood and the sound of laughing teenagers filled the air around them.

"Hmm, they must not be able to hear us," Temari stated as she grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. She pushed Gaara in in front of herself and they entered the house.

The music became louder as they entered the room. There was a table full of cups of drink and a lot of ramen. Gaara looked around the crowded room and saw Naruto at the side talking to Sasuke. Sasuke leant against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Come on, Sasuke, just drink it," Naruto whined with a slight tint of red in his cheeks and a wide smile.

"No," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto pouted but snapped out of it when his glance fell unstably onto Gaara. His grin became wider and he made his way over to the red-haired boy. "You three made it! I didn't think you were coming!"

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut short but Kankuro. "Actually, me and Temari aren't staying. We just came to drop Gaara off."

The short, red-haired boy's eyes widened ever so slightly. They weren't really going to leave him… were they?.. They wouldn't… would they? He narrowed his eyes at them. "What?" he asked in a tone dripping with blood.

Temari laughed and smiled widely. "This isn't really our scene."

Gaara felt his right eye twitching. This wasn't THEIR scene? THEIR bloody scene? Like hell was this HIS scene either. He also only came because Temari made him, now she was leaving him alone in a room full of people he'd tried to kill before. This wasn't going to be a very enjoyable night.

"Aww, stay," Naruto whined.

Yes, stay! Gaara thought, giving them a warning glare.

Temari laughed again and grabbed hold of Kankuro's wrist to drag him from the house. "Sorry, we'll be back to pick Gaara up later. We're a bit too old for this type of thing. Catch you later, Gaara," she said, waving goodbye as she left the house with Kankuro and shut the door behind herself.

Gaara was in shock. Now what was he going to do? Also, what did she mean by 'pick him up later' what was this? Did he need a babysitter now or something? He sighed.

"Come on, Gaara," Naruto laughed as he shoved a cup of drink into his hand. "Don't just stand their, join the party." The blond boy then bounded off to join a crowd of people on the other side of the room.

What was wrong with him? Gaara thought as he raised an eyebrow. He looked down at his reflection in the cup before bringing it up to his lips.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," a deep voice came from behind him.

Gaara turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall with his own cup untouched in his hand.

"Why?" Gaara asked, looking back down at the drink. Naruto wouldn't try to poison him, would he?

Sasuke sighed, causing Gaara to look back up at him. "It's alcoholic," he mumbled. "And unless you want to start acting like one of those morons." He nodded to everyone else in the room. "I'd stay away from the stuff."

"Hn," Gaara nodded, before putting the cup down on the table. He didn't fancy acting like some drunk teenager. "Thanks," he mumbled as he leant against the wall next to the raven haired boy.

"No problem," he sighed. "At least I'll have one person that I'll be able to talk to tonight. It won't be long until everyone else is out of it."

Gaara gazed around the room. Some people were dancing, others were laughing and making jokes. He guessed that was what was wrong with Naruto, he'd had a bit too much to drink.

"You don't hate me?" Gaara asked as he looked sideways at Sasuke.

The raven haired boy shrugged. "You've changed."

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Gaara challenged.

Sasuke nodded in Naruto's direction. "He may be a baka, but he has a good sense of judgement about people. I wouldn't ever admit it to him, but if he says you've changed, then I believe him."

"I see," Gaara mumbled in his deep voice as he looked across the room at the blond-haired boy who was dancing around in a group of people to the music. "Do they usually get like this?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Usually Iruka-sensei comes and he never lets Naruto have alcohol at his parties. Kakashi-Sensei came and dragged him off earlier, though. So, as soon as he left, Naruto got his alcohol out… I'm pretty sure Kakashi did it on purpose, he's not stupid."

"Let's play a game! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled while punching the air.

"What game?" People asked.

Naruto tightened his hands into fists and they shook in front of his face in excitement. "Let's play…" He jumped up and down, punching the air again. "Truth or dare!"

The room filled with moans and laughs of joy.

"Everyone in a circle!" Naruto ordered.

Gaara and Sasuke watched as everyone else sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"What are they doing?" The red-haired boy asked.

"You've never heard of that stupid game before?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Hn. Don't play it. It's not a game, it's a circle of humiliation and embarrassment. Whoever came up with the idea should have been assassinated."

Naruto appeared in front of the two boys from no where. It was surprising how agile he was still moving even after drinking so much. "Come on, you two. We're playing a game."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "We know, that's why we're over here. You go play your little game, baka. We'll watch."

"Teme!" Naruto growled, before turning to Gaara. "Come on, Gaara. It'll be fun. You've never played before, right?"

Gaara shook his head.

"It's easy. Come on. Sasuke is just scared that I'll beat him."

"Beat me?" Sasuke mumbled. "You don't have a winner at truth or dare, you baka. You just play until everyone's had enough of humiliating themselves."

"Ja, it'll be different this time. We'll have a winner."

"Still not interested."

"You're probably right, Sasuke," Naruto said, fanning a hand at him and puffing up his lips. "You're a sore loser anyway, so it's best if you don't play."

"What was that, Baka!?" Sasuke growled.

"You heard me, Teme!"

Strangely enough, Gaara began to feel uncomfortable standing in the middle of the argument. He cleared his throat to remind them he was still there. "It… can't be… that bad, right?" He mumbled.

Naruto laughed triumphantly. "See? Gaara's playing. If you don't you'll be left over here by yourself!"

"Wait a minute, I didn't say…" Gaara started before being cut off.

"You say that like I'll be bothered." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. What are these 'different' rules then?"

"Get in a circle and I'll explain."

Gaara gave Sasuke a look saying 'will this be okay?' Sasuke just shrugged and walked over to the circle.

Gaara sat between Sasuke and Naruto. He did it on purpose because he couldn't be bothered to listen to their arguing any longer. He knew friends and sibling were supposed to fight over needless things, but this was ridicules.

The circle went, clockwise: Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Tenten and Hinata.

"Ja, Neh neh." Naruto said, while placing a bottle in the middle. "We're going to spin the bottle and the person it lands on has to say truth or dare-"

"We know that already, baka," Sasuke interrupted.

"Okay, okay. The rules are. You have to do that truth or dare. Otherwise, you have to do a forfeit, which can be anything the person that originally dared you the dare you didn't do wants it to be."

"That sounds confusing," Ino mumbled.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto ignored them. "The last person standing wins."

Gaara stared at the empty Sake bottle in the middle of the circle. He didn't really understand how to play, but he wasn't going to make himself look like an idiot and ask someone. He would just wait to see what happened, and pray that it didn't land on him first, seeing that he had no idea what to do if it did.

Naruto grabbed hold of the bottle and span it as fast as he could. Everyone's eyes were glued to the whirling blur in the middle of the floor. Everyone praying it wouldn't land on them.

It started to slow… until it eventually landed on…

"HA!" Naruto Laughed. "Sasuke, truth or dare."

Sasuke crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, reminding himself why he didn't want to play in the first place. He let out a long sigh before answering. He wasn't going to tell the truth about something which would probably be embarrassing, so he only had one choice. "Dare," his deep voice echoed around the silent room.

"A-ha!" Naruto yelled while slamming a full bottle of sake down on the floor in front of Sasuke, who just stared at it blankly. "I dare you to drink this whole bottle."

Sasuke snorted. "You must be joking."

"Nope. Bottoms up."

Sasuke growled under his breath before picking the bottle up and taking off the top. He looked down at the liquid before bringing it slowly to his lips. He was going to kill Naruto for this. He wasn't used to drinking, so he knew he would probably feel it in the morning.

"Chug, chug, chug," the rest of the circle chanted, apart from Gaara who watched in amazement as Sasuke took the bottle in his mouth and started gulping down the liquid from inside.

When the whole bottle was empty, Sasuke banged it on the wooden floor and wiped his lips. "Done," he mumbled.

The circle fell silent. Naruto's lips flicked into a small smile, before spreading out into a wide grin, then turning into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Sasuke spat as Naruto rolled around the floor, holding onto his sides.

"You… weren't… supposed to actually do it… Teme," Naruto said between giggles.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto lifted the bottle and showed him the percentage. His mouth fell open.

"It's 80% alcohol, you were meant to read the volume and give up," Naruto burst out into another fit of laughter as Sasuke took the bottle and stared at it in shock. 80 per cent alcohol. Shit! He growled and tightened his grip on the bottle. He felt fine at the moment, but he knew as time past by he would start to feel it more by the second. That's the problem with alcohol, it snuck up on you in the end.

He reached across the floor and span the bottle before the alcohol kicked in and he didn't know which way was up.

The blur in the middle of the floor slowed again. Gaara didn't like the point to this game. They'd made Sasuke drink a whole bottle of 80% sake. God knows what they'd make him do.

This time it landed on the blond-haired, big mouth of the room.

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. He noticed the room began to feel warm. Shit.

Naruto looked deep in thought for a moment. "Truth. There's no way I'm letting you dare me to do something. I'll probably end up dead."

"Wise choice," Sasuke mumbled. "Is it true…" He thought about it for a moment, he was going to come up with a good one, and knowing Naruto's state at the moment, he'd probably answer honestly, which is something no one ever actually does in truth or dare. A dark smirk planted on his lips and he waited until the blond-boy had finished his smaller bottle of sake before asking him. Naruto was completely red in the cheeks now. He was drunk. "Is it true…" Oh, how he was going to savour this moment, he knew what the truth was, but no one else did. "That you're gay."

The room fell silent and only a few quiet murmurs were heard. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. He may have been drunk, but he couldn't believe he would do that to him. He'd confined in Sasuke a couple of months back about it. He promised never to tell anyone… Naruto scratched the back of his neck… even though, technically this wasn't telling anyone, it was making him tell everyone. He was going to kill Sasuke for this.

Naruto mumbled something almost silently.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, holding his ear out to the boy.

Naruto opened another bottle of drink, he was going to need this. "I said… yes. Okay, you happy now, Teme?"

"Extremely."

"You're gay!" Ino yelled. "But how?"

"You can't control the spring time of youth," a very drunk Lee started to say. "He can not control who he has feelings for."

"Someone shut him up," Naruto mumbled.

Kiba knocked him over the back of the head.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled in his almost sober state. He'd stayed silent for a reason - hoping that no one would notice he wasn't as drunk as anyone else.

"You can't be gay," Sakura shouted. "I thought you had a crush on me?"

Naruto grinned and fanned his hand at her. "Cover up."

"What!" She yelled. "You used me as a cover up!"

Naruto leant across the circle to spin the bottle again.

Sasuke's head began to spin. It seemed to be spinning almost as fast as the sake bottle in the middle of the room was. He felt like he was going to be sick. He was definitely going to kill that baka for this in the morning. He could feel the red taint on his cheek and his tongue become looser.

Gaara had remained silent for a long time. He didn't want to get involved in the arguments and was hoping everyone would forget he was there, so maybe he could sneak away from the game… he narrowed his eyes. No such luck…

"Your turn Gaara, truth or dare."

Everyone sat in silence waiting for him to come up with a decision. He thought about it for a while. He didn't really have anything to tell the truth about, nothing embarrassing anyway.

"Come on, Gaara," Sasuke said. "Stop looking like a deer caught in headlights. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he mumbled.

--------------------------------------------

Okay. I wasn't going to, but I'm going to leave it there. This isn't going to be a truth or dare fanfic, it was only meant to last for the first chapter, but it seems like it's going to stretch onto half way through the second chapter as well.

Please R&R Thank you

:D


	2. Never drinking again

----------------------------------------------

Okay. Next chapter. I only got 1 review for the last one L and it took me like 3 hours to write. Please review if you're enjoying it because if I don't think anyone is, I'll probably just give up, lol.

Okay, yesterday I left it off at Gaara's dare. Let us go see what happens, shall we? HeHe.

---------------------------------

White mist escaped Kankuro's lips as him and Temari sat on a rooftop.

"Remind me again why we couldn't have just sat inside if you wanted to supervise the party?"

"Stop complaining," Temari said as she watched through Naruto's window on the other side of the street.

They'd all got into a circle a while ago, and it looked like they were playing some sort of game. Gaara was sitting in the circle with his back to the window, so she didn't have to worry about him seeing them.

----------------------------------

"Dare," Gaara mumbled.

"You haven't had anything to drink yet, have you?" Naruto asked.

He shook his head.

"Ja," Naruto chirped. "We can't have that." He pulled out another bottle as big as Sasuke's was. "I dare you to drink this whole bottle, like Sasuke did."

Gaara's eyes scanned the bottle. It was only 60%, but he'd never had alcohol before in his life, so he knew it was going to effect him whether it was 10% or 100%. He looked up at Sasuke, who still seemed completely fine after drinking a bottle of 80% sake. So he guessed he would be fine, as well. He picked the bottle up in his hands and took the top off. He brought the bottle up to his lips and swallowed half a mouthful, before spitting the other half out, choking. His eyes watered and throat stung. He could barely breath as he doubled over coughing everywhere.

"Careful," someone said as they patted his back.

Gaara looked u and saw Sasuke laughing.

"What… the hell… is this stuff?" He asked between coughs.

"Sake," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Come on, you still have the rest of the bottle to drink," Sasuke said.

Gaara noticed the red tint begin to appear in the raven-haired boys cheeks. He took a deep breath, before bringing the bottle back to his lips.

----------------------------

Kankuro rolled around the roof laughing at his younger brothers effect to alcohol.

"Serves him right," Temari said, clenching her fist. "He knows he's too young to be drinking that stuff. I have half a mind to go down there and drag him back home."

"Aw, Temari, let him have some fun. I know for a fact you used to drink when you were younger than him, so did I. Besides, he'll probably regret it enough in the morning to never touch the stuff again."

"Chug, chug, chug," the sound of the circle chanting echoed across the road towards the two on the roof.

They watched as Gaara lifted the bottle again and downed the whole lot, before putting the bottle on the floor and shiver violently and shake his head for a second.

---------------------------

The game continued for another hour. With plenty of embarrassing dares and truths. Gaara was just glad it hadn't landed on him again as his head was spinning too fast for him to move, let alone do a dare or think about the truth for something.

The drinking had also continued. Sakura and Ino were asleep on the floor. Lee had left after being sick in the bathroom, Kiba had offered to help him home as he wasn't that drunk himself. Shino and Choji had left. Shikamaru had just disappeared and Hinata had mumbled her goodbye before leaving.

Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto were the only three people left, apart from the two sleeping girls on the floor. They were rolling around, laughing at something that usually wouldn't even have been funny. It seemed the alcohol had completely taken over now. Naruto had tried to stand up, but toppled over onto his back. Gaara and Sasuke started laughing again, holding onto their sides.

"It'sh all your fault," Naruto slurred while pointing at Sasuke.

"What ish?"

"That'sh everyone'sh now knowsh I'm gay!" He complained.

Sasuke laughed. "No un caresh."

Naruto rolled over onto his stomach and put his chin on his hands. "What about'sh you?" He asked.

"What'sh about me?"

"You gay?"

The raven-haired boy laughed again. "Not'at I'm aware of."

"Meaning?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Ja, I'sh never really thought about it before."

"What'sh about you?" He asked Gaara.

"No, I'm not'sh," he said blankly.

The two girls on the floor stirred slightly.

"Maybe we should get'sh them two home," Sasuke's slurring voice said.

Naruto nodded and tried to stand again, before toppling over, bringing the table he had grabbed down on top of him. Looks were exchanged between the red head and raven haired boy, before another burst of laughter filled the room.

"You'sh haf the co-ordination of a goldfish, baka."

"A blind goldfish," Gaara added.

"Ugh… my head," Naruto whined as he pushed the table off himself.

"What we gonna to do about the girlsh?" Sasuke asked.

"Ugh." Naruto rolled over to sit up. "They can stay ere tonight. I'm sure they won't mind top and tailing… but that meansh I have to shleep on the shofa."

Gaara looked up at the blurry clock on the wall, it was gone midnight and Temari and Kankuro still hadn't come to pick him up.

"I should get going," Sasuke said as he attempted to stand. His body swayed and he found it difficult to keep his balance, but unlike Naruto, he'd managed to stay standing… even if it wasn't completely straight.

"Hn." Gaara nodded as he looked up at Sasuke swaying. "I should, too. I'sh got to find Temari and Kankuro."

Sasuke held his hand out to Gaara, who stared at it for a moment, before reaching up and taking it. He stumbled upwards, but his legs gave way and he almost toppled over again. Luckily, Sasuke grabbed his arm and kept him from meeting the hard, wooden floor.

"I'll see you in training tomorrow, Naruto," Sasuke said over his shoulder as he stumbled towards the door.

"Bye," Naruto waved. "You should come visit'sh us soon, Gaara," he said as he laid back down. He was too tired, and everything was spinning too fast for him to get up and show them to the door.

Everything had gotten worse since Gaara stood up. He felt more drunk now than when he was sitting on the floor. Everything swayed and he could feel the alcohol in his stomach churning with every step. He held onto his stomach and wobbled towards the door Sasuke was holding open by leaning on it.

"You kay?" Sasuke asked as he shut the door behind them.

"I don't think sho." His legs felt heavy and he gripped onto his stomach as he sank to the floor. He held onto his head, the spinning was getting on his nerves. If this was what it was like to get drunk, he was never doing it again.

Two figures jumped down from a rooftop beside them. Their shadows covered the two drunken boys and they both looked up at them.

"Where'sh you two been?" Gaara slurred as he noticed his older siblings beside him.

"Did somebody get a little drunk?" Kankuro mocked as he watched his younger brother's weak state sitting on the floor, holding onto his stomach.

"You know you're too young to drink," Temari added. "I hope you understand now why."

"Ugh… stop lecshuring me, I get it," Gaara slurred.

Temari had to smile at her younger brothers inability to speak properly.

"Come on," Kankuro said as he grabbed his younger brother's arm and lifted him to his feet in one swift movement. "Let's start getting you home."

"Ugh… But'sh it's two day'sh away."

"Yes, but…" Temari started, but trailed off when she saw a green tint fill Gaara's face.

He grabbed onto his stomach. "I think I'm goin to…" He leant over and emptied his stomach onto the ground. A strong smell of sake filled the air and he collapsed to the ground again as Kankuro had let go of him when he began to spew his guts up.

"Perfect," Temari mumbled, she turned to Kankuro. "Well, I'm not carrying him."

"Me neither."

Gaara felt a hand running in circles over his back. He gazed over his shoulder and saw Sasuke bending down next to him. The raven-haired boy looked up at the red heads squabbling siblings. "He'sh can stay at mine'sh tonight." He stumbled upwards and lifted Gaara unstably by his arm. "You'sh two can shtay too if you like."

The two siblings exchanged looks. "That's okay. We'll find somewhere else." Kankuro said.

Temari nodded. "We're trusting you with our little brother, so don't let us down." Her eyes turned dark. "Or you'll have us to deal with."

Sasuke nodded and put Gaara's arm over his shoulder. He could barely see properly and was finding it hard to stand, but he could see the red heads condition was worse than his.

--------------------------------------

Their unstable footsteps echoed through the empty streets around them as they staggered back to Sasuke's house.

"You'sh not gonna be sick again?" Sasuke asked as he watch Gaara turn a little green again.

He shook his head, but didn't say anything. His arm draped over the raven-haired boys shoulder and his feet felt like they were dragging each step out. He couldn't wait to just get to sleep. He was never drinking again, it wasn't worth it.

"Here we are," Sasuke said as he pulled a key from his pocket and scratched it around the keyhole as he attempted to get it into the slot. The door flew open and the two boys almost collapsed into the house.

"Bedroomsh through there," Sasuke pointed as he walked in the opposite direction towards the toilet.

Gaara nodded and stumbled across the floor and into the room. His body felt like it was heating up, so he leant across the bed and opened the window a crack to let some air into the stuffy room. He vowed never to drink again as he felt another half a bottle of sake churn in his stomach. He sat on the edge of the bed and leant down, putting his head between his legs. He didn't want to be sick again, his mouth still tasted like bitter sake. His head swam and he looked down at his six feet. He knew in reality there was only two, but his eyes were playing tricks on him. He sat back up straight when he heard the door click shut.

Sasuke leant against the door, before stumbling over to sit on the bed next to the two Gaaras. "I hope'sh you don't mind sharing the sh'ame bed. We'sh can top and tail."

"Hn," Gaara mumbled. "That'sh… how do's you say it? Hot?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I sh'ink you mean. That'sh cool."

"yeh, That'sh it."

Sasuke moved slighty. "But you know'sh what is hot?" He didn't know what he was saying. It was almost as if he wasn't in control of his own body. He was just sitting back and letting some impostor take over his action.

"What?" Gaara asked.

A gentle hand lifted up to the red-head's cheek, before a deep alluring voice echoed through the still air around him. "You are."

Gaara's usually slim eyes resembled dinner plates as a pair of soft, warm, slightly clammy lips covered his. He pushed the raven-haired boy back with wobbling hands and stared at the six Sasuke's. "What'sh are you doing?" His shocked voice asked.

-------------------------------------

For some reason Gaara felt so weak. He was unable to push Sasuke away again when the boy started littering feathery kisses along his neck. He tried, but all of his energy had been sucked dry.

He laid on his back, looking up into Sasuke's dark eyes. He didn't know which ones to focus on as his vision was seeing so many of them. Then soft lips clamped over his again, this time licking his bottom lip. Gaara opened his swollen lips slightly, to allow access into his wet cave. The foreign object in his mouth explored every crack as both boys battled for dominance. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. The raven-haired boy pull back for air and to be able to pull the black shirt up over Gaara's head. He dropped it to the floor and leant down to shower the smooth, toned chest with kisses.

Gaara opened his mouth a fraction to let out a small moan. The feeling running through every inch of his body felt so strange. It was something he'd never felt before - something he never imagined he would feel. A warm tongue ran down his chest, making him shiver. His eyes were tightly shut and he leaned his head to the side. His back arched slightly from the bed as he felt the tongue run a line across where the black jeans started.

"No… stop," he whispered as he felt Sasuke's teeth pull at the fabric of the jeans. He didn't want to go any further. His head was all over the place and his body felt amazing, but even he knew this was wrong.

Sasuke looked up at the trembling boy and smirked, before continuing to pull at the jeans with his teeth. The small voice that had just whispered out at him sounded so adorable, he wanted to hear it again.

"Please…" it whispered again.

The red-head might have been saying stop, but his body was saying something else. Sasuke knew that if he really wanted him to stop, he would have put up a bit more of a fight. He looked back up at Gaara and noticed how cute he looked, with his eyes tightly closed and teeth tightly clamped together as his whole body shook with nervousness. Sasuke had to let out a little chuckle. It was hard to believe this was the boy that had tried to, and was close to, killing him. If you would have told him that this would be happening back then, he would never have believed it. He looked back at the jeans and tugged them down with one swift move.

Gaara sat straight up when he felt his jeans being pulled down. He grabbed the hem of his jeans and tried to pull them back up. He wanted it to stop now. Sasuke sat up and started running kisses back over his neck again. It felt so good. His eyes closed tightly and shook slightly as he put a hand on Sasuke's chest, trying weakly to push him away.

"Sasu… ugh," Gaara moaned almost silently as Sasuke's tongue trailed up higher onto his neck.

"Sto… nnnhhm," he moaned louder as the tongue trailed over his ear, before teeth bit down softly. His whole body shook again as he was pushed back down onto the bed.

-----------------------------------

The light on the other side of Gaara's eyelids didn't help his headache. The red-head stirred slightly as he woke up, but his eyes wouldn't let him open them. It was too painful.

"Ittai," he mumbled as he placed his hands over his head. He didn't understand why his head hurt so much. His stomach felt weak and his lower back ached. All in all, he felt like shit.

"Ittai," he mumbled again as he tried to bury his head under his covers. He heard movement beside him. "Temari… Kankuro? Could you get me some… ittai… water? I think I'm sick."

He heard a chuckle. That wasn't one of his siblings. He shot straight up, eyes wide, letting the cover fall from his bare chest. "Ittai!" He wrapped his arms over his head, but opened one of his eyes a crack to see who was there. Sasuke was half sitting up in the bed beside him.

Events from the night before flashed through his head. The party. A bottle spinning. Drinking Sake… but what was he doing here? Didn't Temari and Kankuro come to pick him up?

He placed a hand on the bottom of his back. He hurt all over. "What am I doing here?" His deep voice asked.

"You threw up last night, so I said you could stay over at mine."

"Are Temari and Kankuro here?"

Sasuke shook his head, before ruffling his hair.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"What happened last night?" He only remembered small clips throughout the night.

"Can't you remember anything?"

"Not a lot." He had to squint at the light. "If this is what happens when you drink alcohol. I'm never doing it again."

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Gaara informed as he moved the covers from his body and stood up. He noticed he was in his pants, so he looked around the room for his trousers. He saw them in a heap on the other side of the room. He didn't know what they were doing there. So, he made his way across the room and pulled them on. He left the room and ran a hand through his hair as he yawned. He walked into the bathroom and ruffled his hair again, before putting his hands on his back. His lower back was killing him, he didn't understand how drinking alcohol could effect his back. Maybe he fell over?

After using the toilet he turned the tap on and ran his hands under the cold water and splashed it over his face. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and his mouth fell open as his hand shot up to his neck. There was bruises all over it. Small oval shaped bruises.

"What the…" he mumbled as he leant towards the mirror for a better look. His eyes widened as he saw his ear. There was teeth marks in it…

He narrowed his eyes and ran a hand over his ear and neck.

"What the hell happ-" His heart thumped in his ears and his chest felt tight as flashes from the night before filled his head. This time they were different kinds of flashes. Sasuke kissing him. Him moaning at the feathery kisses on his neck. His legs over Sasuke's shoulders.

He gritted his teeth and put a hand over his head. No way. No way did that happen. His chest hurt, and he realised he wasn't breathing. He wanted to just leave quickly, maybe Sasuke had forgotten like he had? But he couldn't leave yet, he'd left his shirt in Sasuke's room and he wasn't leaving the house like this. He had no choice, he'd have to go back in the room. But what would he do? If Sasuke saw the bruises on his neck, he'd click, even if he had forgotten. Maybe he should act stupid? Like he hadn't seen them? Or didn't know what they were… or… his chest felt tight again… maybe leaving without his shirt wasn't such a bad idea. He could pick one up before he went home. But then he'd have to face Temari and Kankuro. He didn't know who would be worse, his siblings, or Sasuke. He imagined the taunts he'd get from Kankuro and shook his head. Sasuke was definitely the better choice.

He left the bathroom and with a huge breath opened the door to Sasuke's room. The raven-haired boy was laying back down with his eyes closed. Great. He was asleep, he could grab his shirt and leave. He looked around the room, but couldn't see it anywhere. He was getting ready to just leave without it, before seeing it. Great, just his luck. It was on the windowsill right next to the sleeping raven. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he could get it without waking the boy up. But… he could have sworn he remembered it being dropped on the floor. He stood at the edge of the bed and gulped, before leaning over the sleeping boy to grab his shirt. Damn his small arms. He was so close, he just had to lean a little closer. He felt sweat roll down the side of his face.

"So, you remembered what happened last night, then?" Sasuke's voice spoke.

Gaara gritted his teeth and stood back straight, before coughing into his fist. He felt his face heat up and watched as Sasuke's eyes opened and looked up at him. He smirked. "Sorry about your neck."

"Hn." Gaara couldn't think of anything else to say.

Sasuke grabbed the shirt he'd moved to the windowsill so Gaara couldn't leave without it and tossed it up to him. Gaara caught it and fiddled with the material slightly.

"You know," Sasuke mumbled. "You might as well stay. It's only 6am. I'm sure Temari and Kankuro are asleep somewhere and you can't leave Konoha without them." Gaara didn't answer him. "Do what you want," he rolled over to face the window and shut his eyes. "I'm not going to jump you, so you can go back to sleep for a few hours before your journey home later."

It did make sense. If he left he'd probably just find somewhere for a few hours sleep before finding his siblings. He sighed, before getting back under the covers. He stared up at the ceiling with an arm behind his head. He was never going to get drunk again. He turned his head slightly to look at the back of the raven's head and sighed again.

------------------

Wow. That seemed long. It took me like 4 hours. Its half 5 in the morning. So spelling/grammar mistakes should be expected :D. Okay.

R&R if you want me to continue. I only got 2 short ones for my last chapter =[. I usually write fics for beyblade and I usually get about 10 per chapter. Cries.


End file.
